Rurouni Kenshin: A Cinderella Story
by Mia21
Summary: Once upon a time... Kaoru is the servant girl who speaks her mind, Kenshin the Prince who wishes to find true love on his own. What will happen? The old fairy tale with a new twist.


**Sorry this took so long for me to fix, I was having some problems with my computer and figuring out just how I wanted this story to progress. Thanks to all of my original fans, I hope you find this new chapter both satisfactory and longer-it's a messhing of the original three.**

**I'm trying to combine several different versions of Cinderella. This includes the Grimm Brother's version, Peraultt's version, Roger and Hammerstein's Cinderalla, and Ever After. There will be parts (and lines)from each and I ask that my readers don't point this out to me and/or accuse me of stealing. I know what I have written, I also know that I have a disclaimer. However, all other imput is mostwelcome. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Cinderella stories and/or any of their characters, nor do I own any rights to any of the Cinderella movies.**

**And in case anyone asks, there will be no fairy godmothers or magic pumpkins. I'm sorry if that upsets anyone!**

**_Last note: _to Universal Fighter- I found the name 'Takara' on the internet, I don't really remember where but I could find out if you want me to. I tried to choose names that would fit my characters, 'Takara' maens treasure or precious object which is what she thinks she is and what her mother would name her as the first born. I hope you like it!**

* * *

Once upon a time there lived a young girl who loved her father very much.

In a faraway land there was a tiny kingdom, peaceful, prosperous, and rich in romance and tradition. Here in a stately chateau there lived a widowed gentleman and his little daughter, Kaoru. Although he was a kind and devoted father who raised his daughter to be kind, generous, and to think for herself, still he felt she needed a mother's care. And so he married again, choosing for his second wife a woman of good family, Lady Mai, with two daughters just Kaoru's age, by name, Takara and Ren. It was upon the untimely death of this good man, however, that the step-mother's true nature was revealed. Cold, cruel, and bitterly jealous of Kaoru's charm and beauty, she was grimly determined to forward the interests of her own two daughters. Thus as time went by, the chateau fell into disrepair for the family fortunes were squandered on the vain and selfish step-sisters while Kaoru was abused, humiliated, and finally forced to become a servant in her own home. In the evenings when Kaoru was tired from her hard day's work she would fall asleep in the kitchen on the hearth among the cinders. And because she always looked dusty and dirty they began calling her Cinderella.

Ten years would pass this way before another man would enter her life.

* * *

"Come along 'Cinderella', stop day-dreaming! And don't drop those packages!"

Kaoru did as she was told and hurried along after her stepmother and stepsisters, weaving in and out of the crowds in the marketplace. Heavily laden with the things her family had bought, Kaoru did her best to keep up, but slowly fell behind. Turning a corner, she was nearly run over by a Lord. Hurrying on his way, he did not even stop to apologize, and Kaoru was left to pick up her scattered things. Busily putting things back into boxes, she did not notice the young man who bent down to help her until he handed her one of her parcels.

"Oh, thank you very much." Kaoru said politely, excepting the parcel from him. He looked to be about two years older than her; he was very handsome, with golden-brown eyes and auburn colored hair.

Smiling apologetically he said, "I'm sorry about that. Those wealthy people, they always seem to be in a hurry and never care about those they shove out of their way."

Shrugging, Kaoru replied, "It's alright, I'm sure he was going somewhere very important."

"Probably off to tell his family about the Royal Ball."

"Royal Ball?" Suddenly Kaoru was very interested in her conversation with this man.

"In a week's time the King and Queen are holding a Royal Ball for His Majesty, the Prince. It is rumored that he will choose his bride there."

Kaoru made a small sarcastic noise in the back of her throat, and the man beside her looked questioningly down at her.

"I very much doubt that the Prince has any idea how a girl should be treated."

"Like a princess, I suppose." The man answered.

"No," Kaoru replied, shaking her head, "like a person, with kindness and respect. I bet that the Prince is insufferable."

"Well, he's royalty. I'm sure they're all like that."

"Then I suppose the penalty for being wealthy is that you have to live with the rich."

The man looked at her in awe for a moment as he processed what she said. If Kaoru had known who she really spoke to, she would not have been so forthright, but as the man was dressed in peasant's clothing she had no trouble expressing her opinion.

"Still," Kaoru continued when the stranger was only silent, "I wouldn't mind meeting the Prince."

And with that she headed for the place at which she had last seen her stepmother.

Sneaking back into the palace through a side door, the Prince accidentally ran into his mother before he could change clothes.

"Oh! Kenshin, your back. The King would like a word with you."

"I shall be right in, Mother." Kenshin replied, rolling his eyes. His father was probably furious at him for disappearing into the marketplace once again. But he wasn't sorry, he loved it. It was not only a chance for him to escape his life as Crown Prince, but a chance for him to get to know his people. His conversation with the young girl came back into his mind, and he chuckled as he remembered that she had called him insufferable. Of course, she hadn't known she was talking to the Prince at the time.

Ten minutes later, his father looked up as he walked into the throne room.

"Son, I know we have been putting a lot of pressure on you to get married, and I just wanted to let you know that, if you don't choose a bride at the Royal Ball it is not the end of the world, although your mother and I would certainly like to see you married and have the reassurance that the royal line is going to continue past you."

"Father, I plan on getting married, I just haven't found the right girl yet. But when I do, I'll know."

And with that Kenshin left the throne room, heading for the royal fencing gallery and his waiting katana.

* * *

Kaoru rose early the next morning, starting on her long list of chores for the day. After breakfast, she cleaned her stepmother's and stepsister's rooms, then the upstairs hall and sitting room. She had just started on the downstairs hall when there a came a knock on the door. Picking her way carefully along the places that she had already swept, Kaoru opened the door to find a royal messenger.

"Can I help you?"

Nodding ever so slightly, the messenger replied, "A message for the Lady of the house."

"Thank you." She returned with a smile and a small curtsy.

Closing the door, Kaoru looked at the letter curiously.

'_It must be an invitation to the Royal Ball'_ she thought to herself, recalling her conversation with the stranger in the marketplace the day before.

Walking slowly up the staircase, she set down her broom and tried to dust herself off a little before she entered the dining area.

"My Lady," Kaoru began, curtsying politely, "this has just arrived for you."

Lady Mai took the envelope from Kaoru without a second glance, breaking the seal and reading the letter silently. She smiled satisfactorily before reading it out loud.

" 'To the ladies of the house of Kamiya, you are hereby invited by their Royal Majesties, King Hiko and Queen Ayame, to the Royal Ball that is being thrown in the honor of His Royal Highness, the Crown Prince Kenshin. The Ball will take place this Saturday Evening, beginning at eight o'clock and ending at the stroke of Midnight.' "

"Well, you know what this means, don't you ladies," Lady Mai asked when she had finished reading the message, "It means that we must be off to the tailor."

Turning, she finally acknowledged Kaoru's presence with an order.

"We shall be gone all day. I want you to go to the market and pick up the things that I write down for you, understand?"

"Yes, My Lady."

A half hour later saw Lady Mai, Takara and Ren leaving the chateau in the carriage. Kaoru was happy to see them go since it meant she had a whole afternoon to herself. Smiling as she changed into the nicer of her two dresses, Kaoru tied her hair up with her favorite yellow ribbon that just matched the color of the dress. Though she didn't look like a Lady, she was at least decent and that was good enough for her.

Ten minutes later Kaoru was on her way to the marketplace, shopping list and wicker basket in hand.

* * *

Kaoru walked slowly through the market place, looking like any other well-to-do peasant as she enjoyed the warmth and sunshine. First she bought new fabric in the colors that her stepmother had written down, then she bought a few new brooches and three new headpieces, last she bought a new pair of shoes for her stepsister, Takara.

From there Kaoru was simply enjoying looking. She knew that she had a little money left over, and tried to decide whether she wished to spend it, and, if so, on what. She ambled through the crowd, glad she was not being rushed by her stepmother. She hummed a song that her mother had sung to her when she was very small, but she must have let her mind wander off because the next thing she knew she was on the ground, her things scattered around her. She looked up into the caramel colored eyes of the same peasant man who had helped her yesterday.

"I'm sorry! It seems I have knack for tripping over you." The man said with a smile as, once again, he bent down to help the girl pick up her things.

"And it seems that I have a knack for running into people." Kaoru returned the man's friendly smile with one of her own. "I'm Kaoru."

"Ken; it's very nice to meet you Kaoru, again."

She laughed at that as he helped her to stand.

"So, where are you all off to today?"

"It's just me today and, to tell you the truth, I was ambling."

"Ambling, is it?" His voice became serious, but his eyes sparkled with mischief. "You do know that that's a capital offense?"

Kaoru widened her eyes and pretended to swoon. "I had no idea. Whatever shall happen to me?"

"Oh, death most likely."

They looked at one another, and then both burst out laughing. When they were finally able to speak again, Ken asked,

"Do you have a schedule, or can keep you out a while longer?"

"My afternoon is free, why?"

"I know a shop that you might like. Come with me?" He asked, eyebrows raised in hope.

How could she tell him 'no'?

Smiling, she nodded her agreement, and they started off through the crowd.

* * *

**I will try, yes try, to update more quickly form now on. See you next chapter, Mia21**

**Oh, and _Please _review!**


End file.
